Yuki No Koinu
by Valkeyrie
Summary: My first attempt at Puppyshipping...I'm not usually a writer of this series, but I love the pairing, so I hope this is okay for you guys...It's about obviously KaibaXJou Yay, new chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YUUGIOH**

**

* * *

**

**Yuki No Koinu (**Puppy of Snow)

Jounouchi Katsuya walked to his next class. The day had been okay, his only one detention today. He walked into his English class on time, early actually. When he walked into class the teacher wasn't even there.

"Alright, for once I'm on time!" Jounouchi cheered, taking no notice of the bored blue eyes staring at him.

"…Hmmm, where's Tanokoa-sensei?" Joey wondered aloud, sitting in his new seat in front of the teacher's desk. The teacher said if she caught him asleep again she'd move him there. Jou never actually thought she'd go through with the threat.

"Tanokoa-sensei is sick. Can't the makeinu read?" Joey turned around and glared at Kaiba, who had a smug look on his face.

"Shaddup. And I ain't no damn dog!" Jounouchi fumed, balling his fists. Kaiba sat and looked at him amused.

"Bite me." Kaiba said bored. A very out of character thing for him to do, but he wasn't truly looking to pick a fight. He wasn't really awake and he didn't get to have his coffee.

"Yer sick Kaiba." Jounouchi said, holding back laughter at the look on the young CEO's face.

"…Get your mind out of the gutter Mutt." Kaiba said, his eye twitching. _What's his mind doing in there anyways? Rotting?_

Jounouchi grinned, loving the way he annoyed Kaiba. "Kaiba, why would my mind be in da' gutter? I was simply sayin' you shouldn't tell someone to do sometin' if you don't want it done." Jou said stupidly, enraging the CEO more.

"Why would I want a filthy mutt like you to bite me? I don't need rabies, thanks anyway though." Kaiba sneered, although he was wondering why he'd want someone to bite him in the first place…

"I don't have rabies Moneybags! Jeez, can't ya' take a joke?" Jou growled. "Besides, whad do ya' got against me, huh? I ain't done nuttin' to ya'!"

Kaiba stared at him. Why **_did_ **he hate him anyways? "…So?" (A/N: Brilliant rebut Kaiba…Sheesh)

Jou stared at him, his mouth gaping. Had the cold bastard, Mr. 'I'm-so-much-better-than-you-and-I-am-an-asshole-worship-me' answer with a 'so'?

"What!" Jounouchi said staring at him confused.

"Should I really have a reason to hate you?" Kaiba asked bored. In all reality he didn't hate the mutt; he actually liked him, **_a lot_**.

Jounouchi looked at him blankly. "Uh, yeah." Kaiba raised an eyebrow questioningly. You needed a reason to hate someone?

Kaiba sighed. "I don't _hate_ you, per say, as much as I don't want to become one of your cheerleaders." Kaiba said, letting it sink in.

"Ya' act like an ass 'cause you don't wanna' end up like Yuge?" Jou asked, looking like a confused puppy. If Kaiba wanted to be friends, he didn't have to give friendship speeches or be at his side 24/7.

"I would like to be the King of Games…but other wise, no I do not want to end up like Motou." Kaiba said rolling his eyes. Jou began cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Kaiba said, staring at Jou. Jou snickered, and fell over.

"You!" He gasped, picking himself up off the floor. Kaiba looked at him weird and shook his head.

"You never cease to amaze me mutt." Kaiba said, picking up the manga that had been lying on his desk.

"…Kaiba? You know 'dat book's upside down, right?" Jou snickered as Kaiba's eyes widened.

"Yes! I happen to like reading my books this way!" Kaiba said, thanking Kami, Ra and Osiris that he had his flawless mask, otherwise he would be a lovely shade of pink.

"What are ya' readin' anyways?" Jou asked turning his head to read the tile. "…Boku wa Sexual Harassment? Isn't that a guy-guy manga!" Jou asked, his eyes widening.

"…Ah! That's not mine!" Kaiba said, dropping the manga. How did that get into his bag? He kept these at home!

"…Kaiba…Is there sumptin' yer' not tellin' us here?" Jou asked, picking it up.

"Property of Kaiba Seto eh? I tink' it is yours."

Kaiba snatched the book out of Jou's hands. "And what the hell is it to you makeinu?" He snarled putting the book back into his bag.

"…Are you gay moneybags?" Jou asked flatly.

Kaiba looked up at Jou and sneered. "Yes, I'm the most rainbow-loving, shops non-stop, lisping, fagtastic one of them all."

"…" Jou looked hurt for a moment, then growled. "I bet you are, you jackass. It'd make sense as to why yer' always acting as if sumptin's up yer' ass."

"NOTHING'S BEEN UP MY ASS!" Kaiba yelled, standing up and towering over Jou.

"…Go figure, then THAT'S why you're always such an ass." Kaiba's eye twitched, then he grabbed his stuff and stalked out of the classroom.

Kaiba growled softly to himself. He hated the one he loved with a burning passion, the same way he loved him. Stupid mutt, daring to make fun of the Seto Kaiba.

* * *

So...Was it any good? I fixed the error from the last time. -.-' Anyways...

Sensei-Teacher

Makeinu-Underdog, loser

Boku wa Sexual Harassment-My Sexual Harassment (A Yaoi...We all know what these are right?)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry all for the wait...Um...It's been forever...Kami, some of these stories I don't even remember where I was going with it...o.O' Kaiba gets mentioned like...three times in this chapter. XD

* * *

Chapter Two

Jou watched as Kaiba left the room. '...Does dis mean he's gonna get in trouble for once?'

Yugi, Anzu, and Honda walked into the room, chatting idly. "...Hi Jou!"

"Hey Yuge, Anzu, Honda." He said looking at them as they took they're seats. "...She's out sick today. Hehehe, we get a substitute. Great isn't it?"

Yugi shrugged. "...I suppose. Do you know why Kaiba just...Walked out of class? He passed by us in the hallway. He looked awfully upset..."

Honda and Anzu nodded, then Anzu added. "...He looked like he was muttering to himself guys."

"That's a sign of stress right there...He needs to get laid." Honda said nodding his head sagely.

Jou stared at his friend. '...Didn't I just tell him dat?' He thought shaking his head slightly.

The classroom slowly filled up, finally with the substitute walking in.

"...Uh...Guys...Isn't dat..."

"Good morning class!" An all too familiar voice rang out, and the Yugi-tachi looked at the person standing at the front of the class.

Blonde hair, with a purple outfit that could hardly be called 'dress code appropriate.' "...My name's Mai Kujaku, by that's Kujaku-sensei to you all."

Jou, Anzu, Honda and Yugi just sort of stared. "...Hey, Yuge?"

"...Yes Jou?"

"...Did I eat some bad sushi last night or sumptin? Cuz it looks like Mai's our substitute..."

"...No, Jou...I believe she is."

"...Oh...Thanks. Hey, Yuge?"

"...Yes, Jou?"

"...Who in da' hell'd let Mai be a teacher?"

"...I don't know Jou."

Mai's left eye twitched. "...You know, I'm standing...Right here."

Jou and Yugi looked up at Mai, who was glaring at them from right in front of their desks. "...Think we can get on with the class now? Or do you two have something more to say?"

Jou and Yugi shook their heads.

"No Ma'am."

"...No, sir."

Mai's eyes narrowed, ignoring Jou's 'sir' and going over to the board to scrawl her name across it. "Alright, let's see what Tanokoa-sensei has left for lesson plans..."

She looked over at the desk, then wrote the plans on the board. "...Alright, I'm going to take attendance...If you're here, raise your hand and say 'here' Alright?"

She listed off names, and when she got to Kaiba... "Kaiba, Seto?"

Mai looked around, then looked at the Yugi-tachi. "...Where's Mr. Stick up his ass?"

"...Stormed off a while ago. E's here though...So, dat means he's gonna get in trouble, cuz he's skippin' class?" Jou asked hopefully.

"...Are you nuts? You try giving that guy a detention! I'm not going to, I'd like to keep myself alive with a job." Mai said continuing down the roll. "...Alright, everyone...else...is here. So, that's your assignment on the board. Get to it, I'm collecting all of it at the end of the period."

The whole class groaned, and began working.

"...Uh...Mai?" Jou said suddenly.

"...Kujaku-sensei." She said scowling a bit.

"...Right...Dat...Uh...I got to go use the bathroom."

"...Just go, Katsuya." She said shaking her head.

Jou got up, taking his stuff with him and walked out of the room. "...Why do I have a feeling he's not coming back?"

"...Because he's not." Anzu, Honda and Yugi said at the same time.

"...Thought so..."


End file.
